Princess Judy and the Prince of Thieves
Princess Judy and the Prince of Thieves is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Judy is the crown princess of the desert kingdom of Zootopia, the daughter of Sultan Stu and Sultana Bonnie. Nick is the prince of thieves, the son of the king and queen of thieves, Robin and Marian. One day, a chance meeting between them leads to something more. Story Zootopia was the greatest of all the desert cities. Its magnificent buildings rose far above the desert sands. Of all the buildings in the city, none was far grander than the vast palace of Sultan Stu and Sultana Bonnie, the rabbit rulers of this great kingdom. Stu and Bonnie lived in the palace of white rock and gold with their beautiful 24-year old crown princess, Judy, and her 275 younger brothers and sisters. Judy looked out a window. Stu smiled. "Wondering what lives out there in the desert?" he asked. Judy turned. She wore a beautiful, sparkling royal purple bedlah outfit that matched her beautiful purple eyes. A smile came to her face. "Yes, but I also know that it is full of thieves, brigands and travelers," she said. Stu nodded. "Indeed. Now, come and enjoy your life here. One day, when you are sultana, you will have your time to wonder," he said. Bonnie nodded in response. Meanwhile, outside, in a vast desert temple built long ago, a pair of foxes sat down on carved thrones. Their names were Robin and Marian, and they were called the king and queen of thieves. They and their crew operated from this temple. Robin was very handsome, clad in blue and black robes, while Marian, who was beautiful beyond words, wore a magenta-colored bedlah outfit, one that accentuated her wondrous, attractive hips. She, like her husband, had a sword at her side. Standing nearby stood their handsome son, Nick, known as the prince of thieves. He wore fine red and gold robes and a head covering of the same crimson color. At his side was his sword. Robin looked at the assembled group of thieves that he and Marian led. "What is our next excursion?" asked a lion bandit. Robin smiled. "Something very important has been stolen from us by our arch-enemy, Bellwether, leader of the other bandit gang in Zootopia. As we only steal from other thieves, this is a major mission for us. It will teach her not to try something like this again," he said. Nick nodded. "And I want to see what I can find in the city," he said. Marian smiled sweetly. "What do you mean, son?" she asked. Nick laughed. "I will see. Maybe I'll come across a lamp with a genie inside," he said jokingly. After laughing at his son's remark, Robin got serious again. "Well, everyone, get some rest. Tomorrow, we saddle up the camels and head for Zootopia," he said. Yes, Robin and his family and gang rode camels, the preferred riding mounts of the wealthy of Zootopia. Meanwhile, that evening, Judy took to reading an old scroll to the younger bunnies among her younger siblings. The story was about a beautiful lioness princess, the daughter of the sultan and sultana, who fell madly in love with a tiger desert prince. The young bunnies loved the story, so full of action and excitement. Bonnie walked in to see this. "What's going on?" the sultana asked. Judy looked up and smiled. "Just reading them that old story that you used to read to me when I was little," she said. Bonnie nodded. "Ah yes..." she said. Judy re-rolled the scroll and went to her mother. "Mom, you sound like something is wrong," she said. Bonnie sighed. "Bellwether, the local bandit leader here in Zootopia, has stolen many things of value," she said. Judy's eyes went wide. "Is Captain Bogo seeking her out?" she asked. Bonnie nodded. Bogo, the Cape buffalo captain of the guard, was indeed seeking out Bellwether, but progress had been slow. "For now, don't worry about it," she said. Judy nodded and returned to her siblings. "So, yes, that is the story. Did you all like it?" she asked, though she was still thinking about Bellwether. "YES!" the younger bunnies all exclaimed in unison. Bonnie smiled, then looked at them. "All right, kids. Come with me. It's almost time for bed," she said. The young bunnies got up and followed their mother out of the room. Judy changed out of her normal garb and donned nightclothes. Laying her bedlah attire on a couch nearby, she got into bed. She fell asleep rather quickly. In her own lair, Bellwether examined the treasure that she had stolen from Robin and Marian: a beautiful and large blood-red jewel that Robin and Marian kept nearby as a symbol of their undying love. Bellwether smiled gleefully. "You are beautiful, a true treasure..." she said. Later, she summoned her gang of rams. "We are now going after the ultimate treasure: the royal treasures," she said. Her second-in-command, a ram named Doug, smiled. "Very good, mistress," he said, using the usual honorific that he addressed her by. Before long, they too, had gone to sleep. After a long night, the sun rose over the desert, signaling the beginning of a new day. Robin, Marian, Nick and the band of thieves got up, saddled and got atop their camels, and began the journey to Zootopia. In the city, Judy and her family were beginning their day too. After her morning bath, Judy put on her bedlah attire and headed out of her chambers. "Hmm, maybe, today, I will go out for a stroll in the market," she said to herself. She then headed to one of the dining halls for breakfast with her family. Back out in the desert, the camel caravan of the king, queen and prince of thieves made steady headway. Soon enough, the great city of Zootopia was in sight. Marian smiled. "There it is," she said. She then turned to Nick. "Now, my son, be careful," she said. Nick smiled. "Don't worry, Mom. I will also protect you. You deserve nothing less as the queen of thieves," he said. The beautiful, bedlah-clad vixen smiled proudly. Her son was a charmer, just like his father. However, Marian was more than capable of protecting herself. She was as beautiful as a jewel, but she was also as dangerous as a cobra. A short time later, they found themselves at the gate. The tiger gate guard looked at them. "State your business in Zootopia," he said. Robin smiled. "We are royalty, come to see the sultan. We have heard that his crown princess was truly a sight to behold and we seek her hand as a marriage match for our son," he said, using the cover story that he had come up with on the trip. The gate guard looked at the swords at their sides. Each of the royal group had them, even the several females that were part of it. However, he also knew that one had to have protection out in the vast, lawless desert. "Very well, come in. I will send a messenger to the palace and you will see the sultan soon," he said. The caravan entered the city as a wolverine messenger headed out to the palace. In no time, the band of thieves found themselves before Sultan Stu and Sultana Bonnie. Stu looked at them as they introduced themselves. "The messenger told me that you are seeking my daughter, Princess Judy, as a marriage match for your son," he said. Marian nodded and gestured to Nick as Robin watched. "Yes, and as you can see, my son Nick is the perfect prince to marry your daughter. He is brave, loyal, kind and hard-working," she said. Stu nodded, and then gestured to Judy, who was sitting nearby. "Judy is all of those things as well," he said. Judy walked up to them and bowed. "Hello and welcome to Zootopia. I am honored to meet all of you, King Robin, Queen Marian and Prince Nick," she said. Nick smiled, already smitten with Judy. "Princess, may we go on a little stroll? Maybe get to know each other a little better?" he said. Judy nodded, noticing Nick's good looks and becoming attracted to them. "Very well, Prince Nick," she said. The two went off. Meanwhile, sometime later that day, Doug went to Bellwether. "Mistress, we have a problem. A big one," he said. Bellwether turned from looking at Robin and Marian's gem. "What now?" she said. Doug sighed. "King Robin and Queen Marian have come to Zootopia. My spy in the palace, the weasel named Duke, said that they came to seek the crown princess as a bride for their son, but I have a feeling that there is something more to it than that," he said. Bellwether gave her top thief a strange look. "What do you mean?" she asked. Doug frowned. "It's King Robin and Queen Marian. Surely, they have come for their gem," he said. Bellwether sighed. Despite having gone to steal from the king and queen of thieves, she feared them. They were a greater force than she was, and they would certainly be angry. Bellwether took a seat. "Very well, we must begin getting ready for our raid on the palace. Tell the others," she said. Doug left to do as instructed. That night, with their thieves roomed in the guest wing of the palace, Robin, Marian and Nick joined Stu, Bonnie, Judy, and all of Judy's brothers and sisters at dinner. While the bunnies ate fruit, vegetables and bread, the foxes ate chicken and bread. Entertainment was provided by the legendary bellydancer Gazelle and a band of talented musicians led by Gazelle's husband Soren. Robin looked at Stu. "Thank you for your hospitality. I am sure that our alliance will be forever strong," he said. Stu nodded. "Speaking of our alliance, is there any other reason that you came to Zootopia?" he asked. Robin nodded. "I must be completely honest with you, great sultan. My family and I, along with my crew, are thieves from the desert. I am a king, but a king of thieves, while Marian and Nick are the queen and prince of thieves," he said. Stu, Bonnie, Judy and her siblings were all stunned. Before anything could happen, Marian took over. "Yes, your majesties, we are thieves, but we are on your side. We only steal from other thieves, and we are here to stop Bellwether, as she stole something important from us," he said. Stu was close to calling the guards. "I know I really shouldn't, but I somewhat still trust you, especially since you are an enemy of Bellwether," he said. Judy looked at Nick wistfully. "Are you really a prince of thieves?" she asked him. Nick nodded. "Yes, but, as my father said, we never steal from regular animals. We only steal from other thieves," he said. Judy struggled with the words a bit, knowing that stealing from other thieves was still stealing, but she began to understand his point. "I...I think I understand," she said. Nick was happy. He almost lost a prospective marriage partner. Marian added something else. "Sultan Stu, thank you for your understanding. Now, imagine this: let Nick and Judy continue to get close. Our alliance will strengthen when they marry, and my husband and I, along with our followers, can leave a life of thievery behind," she said. Robin and Nick looked at her, liking the idea of finally having a true, safe place to live. After that dinner, days passed. Nick and Judy spet time together in order to bond and get closer, then, it happened. While sitting in the garden, the handsome fox prince and the beautiful bunny princess kissed. Nick was overjoyed. "That alone is more than enough to justify giving up stealing," he said with obvious glee. Judy nodded. "And, you know, Nick, when you marry me, that makes you the future sultan of Zootopia," she said. Nick's eyes went wide. "Sultan?" he asked. Judy nodded. "I am sure that a sly fox like you is up to the challenge," she said playfully. Nick only laughed. A few days later, chaos was unleased. Bellwether and her rams attacked the palace. "Give all the royal treasures, and I will go," she said. Captain Bogo snorted and frowned. "Never!" he stated. He then sent his guards to attack. Robin and Marian's gang also jumped in, with Marian confronting Bellwether, her sword drawn. Bellwether, who had the gem in a cloth bag on her belt, was now beginning to see why Marian was the queen of thieves. Jumping forward, Marian swiped the bag and removed the gem. "Ah, it is back with me," she said. Bellwether felt the wall against her back. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked. Marian could see that Bogo's warriors were defeating Bellwether's rams. "No, but I am going to turn you over to Bogo," she said. Bellwether made a run for it, but Bogo and two of his men saw her and caught her. "Now, time for you to go to prison," Bogo said. As his mighty warriors defeated the last of the rams, Marian held up the gem as Robin approached. "We have it, love," she said. Robin kissed her. "A fitting victory for the queen of thieves," he said. A great feast was held that night, and, before long, the kingdom witnessed the marriage of Nick and Judy. Robin and Marian were proud to be the parents of the future sultan. Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:The Wild Adventures of Nick and Judy series Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Stories inspired by other stories Category:Stories inspired by Aladdin Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:PrinceBalto's stories that feature Robin and/or Marian